Harry Potter and the Heirs of Voldemort
by HeirOfVoldemort
Summary: Harry is having dreams with Voldemort agian. This year (6th) he finds out that Voldemort has a daughter, or is it just ONE daughter.
1. Deams Vs Reality

**  
"But my lord, How did she get there so fast?"** asked a shivering voice. **"Wouldn't it have taken months for Dumbledore to clear her?"  
**  
**"She's my daughter you idiot!"** said another voice, **"She has the power to do anything, even trick that old man."  
**  
**"Do you think she'll find here sister when she gets to where she has to be?"** asked the first voice

**"Why must you ask such stupid questions?"** demanded the second voice, growing irritated, **"They will be going to the same school. What to you think?"**

**"What are you going to do about that? You know they are nothing a like. What if she… Complicates things?"** The first voice asked shaking even more

**"I will deal with that at its appropriate time. Now if you would Just..."  
**  
**"What is it Sir? What do you...?"  
**  
**"Silence. do you hear that?"** Asked the second voice

**"Yes, I do Sir. heavy breathing again. I believe someone is listening in on us again."** Answered the First voice.

**"Well, that person had better stop listening if they know what is good for them."  
**  
At that exact moment there was a flash of green light and Harry woke with a severe pain on his forehead. This was not the first time this has happened to him. Ever since the end of his third year at Hogwarts he had been having the same types of dreams and awaking with the same type of pain. The Occlemacy class that Professor Snape gave him the year before hadn't helped any. he was still able to see into the mind of the Man that murdered his parents.

You're Probably wondering why his forehead would hurt? Harry Potter is not an ordinary kid.

On his eleventh birthday, he found out that his parents, who he was told died in a car crash by his aunt and uncle, were really wizards. Harry found out that he too was a wizard. After finding out he attended a wizarding school called, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. At his first year in that school he found out that when he was a year old a powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort, was terrorizing the wizarding world. He was responsible for the murder of thousands of wizards. Most importantly, he was responsible for the death of his parents, James and Lily Potter.

After killing his parents, Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and attempted to kill him, but his curse backfired and destroyed him almost to his death. The only thing that happened to Harry was that he was left with a scare on his forehead with the shape of a lightning bolt. Now every time Voldemort is near or he has a dream of him Harry's scare starts to burn.

**"BOOM BOOM BOOM. WHAT IS ALL THAT RUCKUS FOR?" **

**"Sorry Uncle Vernon, had a bad dream"** Answered Harry.

After his parents died, Harry was left to live with his Mothers sister and her husband. They had a son Harry's aged named Dudley and he was the most wretched and spoiled child on Earth. The Dursleys treated him terribly. for years he lived in a cupboard under the stairs until they Dursleys were frightened into giving Harry his own room. Once They found out Harry was not allowed to do magic outside of the school they treated him terrible once again, until last year when his Aunt received a Howler from the headmaster of The school Harry attends.

**"Well next time keep it down. Don't want you waking up the whole neighborhood"** Said Uncle Vernon very sternly.

**"Yes uncle Vernon."** Harry said rolling his eyes. He got up and crossed his room to where Hedwig, his owl, sat asleep in her cage, pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill, and began to write a letter to his Headmaster.

_Dear Professor,_

_I had another dream. In this dream the mentioned something about a daughter. Do you know anything about it? By the time you get this I will be at Ron's house. I'm leaving tomorrow. Hedwig always knows where to find me. I am still worried about Voldemort being out there. Send and owl as soon as possible. _

_Harry Potter  
_  
**"Hedwig, Common please girl, wake up. Send this for me. When Dumbledore sends you a reply, go to Ron's house because that's where I'll be."**

Hedwig Flew out the window gradually, looking back at Harry's upstairs window on 4 Privet Drive.

Harry lay back down in his bed. He was scared to go back to sleep. Staring at the ceiling his eyes fell heavy and he was fast asleep.


	2. The Weasley

The Weasleys are back.

The next morning Harry awoke forgetting everything that had happened the previous night. He was extremly excited because he would be going back to the Burrow today. The Burrow is what the house of one of Harry's best friends was called. Ronald Weasly and his family were a poor wizard family and they have a very homey place. Harry was going to Ron's house earlier this year. He usually leaves the week of his birthday, but this year he had only been out of Hogwarts for a week. The only reason Harry had even gone back to the Dursleys is because Professor Doubledore asked that he did at least for one night each year. So out of respect for him he did this even though he loathed the Dursleys.

Hogwarts is the name of the Wizarding School that Harry has been going to for the past six years. There is where he met Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred, George, and Percy, and his sister Ginny. There he also found out how is parents really died and who killed them. Harry has considered Hogwarts his home ever since he started.

**"Peck, Peck, Peck"** came from the window.

**"Oh, Hello Pigwidgeon."** Said Harry to the tiny little owl at his window. Harry knew this owl. This was the owl that his uncle Sirius gave to Ron at the end of his third year.

**"A Letter from Ron I suppose,"** he said taking the letter out of the tinny bird's beak. The owl nodded as if he understood Harry.

Harry had that affect on animals, but it was mostly on Snakes. Harry is what is called a Parsalmouth, which means he can talk to snakes. He learned this in his second year at Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry, _

_We shall be there at 12 noon. Tell your cousin that if he knows what's best for him he better stay out of Fred and George's ways. They've been inventing all school year and are looking for a sucker to try it on. You don't have to send Pig back we'll pick her up when we get there. See ya soon, _

_Ron_

**"Oh, I definitely can't wait."** Said Harry excitedly

Harry packed his school trunk and headed down stairs. He put his trunk in the hallway and walked into the kitchen. In the Kitchen he saw his tubby cousin Dudley sitting on the table eating a fat piece of cake. Harry assumed he couldn't reach it from his chair so he got on the table.

**"Don't you think it's kind of early to be eating junk food."** Asked Harry annoyed.

**"Its none of your business what I do and when"** Replied Dudley.

**"Your actually right. Why should I care if you gain 50 pounds so early in the morning."** Harry said with a smirk.

**"Oh, Harry darling, I didn't know you were up sweetie how are you this morning."** Said a voice that came from the living room into the kitchen.

**"I'm fine Aunt Petunia."** Answered Harry very sturnly

**"Would you like some eggs, pancakes, anything for breakfast?"** She asked looking in the refrigerator for more ideas.

**"No thank you, ill just have some juice."** Harry replied looking over at Dudley.

One would probably think; how is this treating him bad, it sounds like he's treated perfectly fine. Well his aunt has treated him fine, but only. Ever since, by chance Harry found out his aunts secret in his 5th year at Hogwarts, he has been his aunts favorite child. Petunia is the type of person that cares very much what people in "Society" think about her. She is very critical of other people and likes to spend most of her time snooping on the neighbors, But in Harry's 5th year all of that changed. Harry found out that she was a witch but chose to deny it. Ever since then, Harry has been blackmailing her that if she ever treated him bad again; he would expose her to all of her friends.

**"I don't know why you treat that wretched boy so good."** said uncle Vernon, **"He doesn't deserve it. After all we do for him he does NOTHING to repay us."**

"**Repay you for what? Years of Dudly's hand-me-down clothes? Years of ridicule? Years of the only family I have hiding the real cause of my parents death? Would you like payment for the number of times Duddly tormented me? Or the times your sister talked about me as if I wasn't in the room? Or is it that you would like to be repayed for all the years that you told our neighbors that I was in a school for the criminaly behaved students? I don't think there is enough payment in the world for what you people have done to me!" **Harry Snaped. He was tired of year of uncle vernons ' you don't appreciate anything we do for you' speech it was time he knew how he really felt.

"**WHAT WE'VE DONE TO YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WANT YOUR LOT IN OUR HOUSE. We've tried to be a normal family BUT EVERYTIME WE DO YOU DO ONE OF YOUR LITTLE MAGICAL SPILLS AND WE ARE LEFT TO EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON.!" **Screamed Vernon

**"Vernon, remember what he knows."** Aunt Petunia said to Uncle Vernon with her teeth clenched.

**"What dose he know mommy?"** asked Dudley.

**"Mind your business child or you'll be sent to your room"** replied Aunt Petunia.

**"Fine then."** Said Dudley grabbing the rest of the cake and storming into the living room.

**"Oh Tish Tosh, you wouldn't say anything would you boy? Besides who would believe him?"** said uncle Vernon glaring at Harry.

**"You would be very surprised Uncle,"** said Harry grinning at Uncle Vernon. "**Imagine what it would do to your business, _'Wife of Vernon Dursley found to be a witch'_, looks like wonderful publicity to me don't you think? Maybe I'll call up the newspaper now!"**

**"Boy you watch your tongue or Ill.."  
**  
**"OR YOU'LL WHAT?"** Exclaimed a voice from the fireplace. It was Mrs. Weasley. She was always coming to Harry's defense.

**"Nothing,"** said uncle Vernon with a shiver in his voice, **"Just telling the how much I love him. Aint that right boy?"**

**"Hello Mrs. Weasley,"** said Harry ignoring what his uncle said. **"Where is everyone."** Just then four more faces appeared.

**"Ron, Fred, George, Bill, how are you guys"** said Harry excitedly.

**"Well if it isn't Harry Potter,"** said Fred sarcastically**," Haven't seen you in ages."**

**"Oh, leave him alone."** Scolded Mrs. Weasley

**"Let's go get his trunk,"** said George

**"Alright then"** replied Fred racing George to the hallway.

**"Did Pig get here yet Harry?"** asked Ron

**"She sure did. She's in the hallway with Hedwig and my trunk."** Replied Harry

**" Are you SURE this is everything Harry?"** Asked George Sarcastically, lugging Harry's trunk, one of his bags and a few of his books into the living room.

**"Yeah, are you sure you didn't forget anything. The load is kind of light."** Fred agreed almost falling with the rest of Harry's items.

**"Sorry guys, I went Shopping this weekend."** Stated Harry sympathetically.

**"You went shopping? The Dursleys acutely took you shopping?"** asked George in shock.

**"George, Hush your mouth. Even if they are evil people doesn't give you the right to talk about them in their own house."** Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley

"**I beg your pardon. I will not be made a joke of in my own house."** Said uncle Vernon sternly

"**Well yes of course.. I guess we'll be off now, so that we may make a joke of you in our own house"** said Mrs. Weasley. Harry fought with the urged to laugh in uncle Vernons face.,

**"Good day to ya then. Common boys. George, you leave that boy alone right this instant. Don't want him growing things where he's not suppose to."**

**"How did you know that was this candy?" **asked Fred surprisingly.

**"Oh mum, have you taken a liking to our inventory?"** added George faking a tear. **"You know how great our store is doing.. if you ever want anything just let us…."  
**  
**" LET'S GO NOW YOU TWO!"  
**  
**"Yes mum."** Said the twins in unison

**"You two wise crackers fist. Now you Bill.. Ron and Harry you two go now.."** Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice faded as he felt though he was being sucked into a small tube.

The next thing he knew he was in the Burrow. _'Home sweet home'_ he thought as he grabbed his belongings and made his way up to Ron's bedroom.


	3. Love and Diagon Alley

Harry had the best birthday. It seems that everyone always knows where he is. He got another broom repair kit from Hermione. She had bought him the same thing three years before and it had finished. Hermione is another of his best friends whom he met at Hogwarts. She is the smartest witch of their age, and is a school prefect for two years now. (A prefect is a very great honor at Hogwarts. It goes to someone who has good grades and is an extraordinary student.)

Ron bought him a robe from his favorite Qudditch team the Chuddley Cannons. Quidditch was Harry's favorite thing. It is a sport that is played in the wizarding world that is played on brooms and consists of seven players. 3 chasers, which toss the Quaffle( a ball kind of the size of a basketball ) into one of the three hoops, which are found on either end of a large field. 2 beaters, (who were Fred and George) stop the bludgers (violent balls with only one purpose, knocking layers off their brooms.) from knocking their teammates off their brooms. The keeper keeps the chasers form scoring. They prevent the Quaffle from entering the hoops. And last but not least the seeker (which was Harry) looks and captures the snitch. The snitch is a tinny golden ball with wings that is nearly impossible to see unless you have skill. Once the seeker catches the snitch the game is over and that team gets 150 points and usually results in that team winning.

Hermione also sent Harry a card that said:

_Dear Harry, _

_I heard you were going to Ron's house earlier this year. Hope this card finds you healthy and brings a smile to your face. I hope you enjoy your refill. I remember you finishing it after the last Quidditch match. _

_Love Always, _

_Hermione_

Harry also got letters from Hagrid and Sirius. Although his Godfather Sirius had died he still got the present and Card that he had written Harry for his birthday. Hagrid's letter read:

_Dear 'Arry, _

_Happe Birfdae. Herd yer with the Weasleys. Fine floks they are. Hope ya enjoy the cake I sent yer. _

_Much love, _

_Hagrid  
_  
Sirius wrote:

_Harry,_

_I'm writing this to you on the day I will be going to the Ministry to rescue the prophecy. I hope that I will make it out of there ok, but if I don't I have arranged for this letter to be sent to you along with a few things I bought you from Hogsmead. I am glad that we got to spend what little time we had spent together. I'm immensely happy that I got to be with you, my godson and have my name cleared in doing so. As I told you before, no one else matters as long as you know that I'm innocent. I love you very much Harry and may your life be filled with love and luck. _

_Love you always and will be watching you,_

_Sirius Black_

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he read the letter.

"**Harry what's wrong? What does the letter say?"** asked Ron worried.

"**Its from Sirius, it's like he knew he was going to die so he wanted to make sure I had a final birthday present from him." **Harry spoke softly as tears fell down his face. He packed up all the candy Sirius has sent him and placed it in the pouch that it came with along with the Card. He picked up the next letter which was from school.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the second. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving Kings Cross Station, Platform nine and tree-quarters at eleven o'clock. As you know all third years and up are allowed to visit Hogsmead on curtain weekends. Since we have your permission slips please disregard the attached slip. A list of your next year's books is enclosed. Also we are pleased to announce that you have become the New Gryffindor Quiddtich Captain. Congratulations Mr. Potter and hope to see you when you reach Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor .M. McGonagall. _

_Deputy Headmaster  
_

**"Hey Ron, when are we going to get school supplies?"** Harry asked trying to keep his mind on anything but the letter.

**"Well, we should be going the weekend after next. That's when Hermione's going."** Replied Ron

The weeks passed rather quickly. Harry did anything that he could to keep his mind of Sirius' letter, but he found himself reading it every night. Finally the day came when he would go and get his books.

**"Let's go boy's come on Ginny,"** shouted Mrs. Weasley in a hurry. **" Fred, George your going to make us late. Now Harry, you go first. I take it you know what to do by now.  
**  
**"Yes Mrs. Weasley."** Harry grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and entered the fireplace.

**"Diagon Alley"** he announced clearly, and in a mere second he was in Diagon Alley. Soon after came Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley. They walked down the street to Gringots the wizard's bank. Fred and George said goodbye to the group and walked over toward Knockturn alley to their shop. This was Harry's least favorite part about visiting Diagon Alley with the Weasleys.

Harry's parents left him with a fortune after they died and saved it in one of the Gringots vaults for when he was of age. The Weasleys are a poor family and he always feels uncomfortable when he opens his vault in front of them.

After that they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. There they met up with Hermione who was very happy to see them.

**"HARRY! RON! How have you been?"** Yelled Hermione with great excitement.

**"Great and you!"** chimed the boys in unison

**" I had a wonderful summer,"** replied Hermione, **"I went to visit Viktor again."**

**" Why? Are you two together or something?"** asked Ron whose face was red like tomato.

**"Not nessicerly. He's a friend I believe I am allowed to visit friends. Or am a wrong Ronald?"** Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. **"Anyway it is very cold over there and his house is huge.."**

**"WHO CARES!"** Yelled Ron furiously walking away.

**"What's wrong with him?"** asked Hermione

**"I have no idea, but he looked pretty. Oh, I'm so sorr.."** At that moment he had bumped into a girl carrying an arm full of books.

She was tall with long straight black hair. She was thin with a dark complexion and blue eyes. She looked up at Harry and there was an attraction that Harry couldn't explain. He thought he was in love with Cho Chang, but these feelings were stronger than any feeling for any other girl.

**"I'm soo very sorry."** Said Harry not breaking eye contact with her.

**"Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time."** Replied the girl in a soft tone.

**"Um.. Let me help you with that."** Said Harry helping her pick up her books.

Just then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at that moment.

**"Ophelia! What are you doing talking to that wretched Gryffindor!"**

It was Draco Malfoy Harry's enemy since his first year.

**"Nothing. We..ER.just bumped into each other."** Replied Ophelia **"Why is that a problem? Am I not allowed to bump into people? I'm Sorry Draco next time ill be more careful."** She said Sarcastically and this made Harry smirk.

**"What are you smirking at Potter? This is the Famous Harry Potter. He thinks that he's better than everyone and can do whatever he wants just because he survived an attack by You-Know- Who."** Said Malfoy staring at Harry, **"I'm warning you Potter, stay away from her or there will be hell to pay."**

Harry's face boiled red **"Oh yea, what will you do? Get your idiot friends on me?"** Harry asked Furiously stepping forward. **"If you want to fight me Draco why don't you Just do it?"  
**  
**"Stop it, that's enough."** Yelled Ophelia, **"I'm not your property Draco, I never was. You think you can boss me around just because we dated. I'm not going to be treated this why by you anymore.  
**  
**"That's right Malfoy Leave her alone or you'll find out who the REAL Harry Potter is."** Threatened Harry.

**"I don't have to stand here and argue with you Potter. Just take heed of what I said to you. Let's go Ophelia."** Said Draco starting to walk out of Flourish and Blotts.

**"No!"** said Ophelia sternly  
**  
"Now!"** he said pulling her by the arm.

As she left Ophelia took one last look back at Harry and his sank.

"**Hermione who was that girl? She was… beautiful!"** exclaimed Harry

"**I've never seen her before. But anyway I think we had better go find Ron."** Hermione answered and the two were off.


End file.
